


To give

by ni21



Series: 6 Fluffy Days Of Christmas [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: Perona and Mihawk are hard pressed to find Christmas gifts for each other. It's not as easy as it sounds
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Perona
Series: 6 Fluffy Days Of Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: 6 Filthy/Fluffy Days Of Christmas





	To give

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Areo_ian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/gifts).



> Hallo and welcome!  
> This was created for the Christmas event with Shin on Twitter.
> 
> Areo asked for Christmasgift shopping!
> 
> Hope you enjoy💚

He was sufficiently sure that Perona only insisted on celebrating the Drum island national holiday because she wanted presents. Of course, her line of argument had mostly revolved around tradition and the importance of love and friendship but he knew her better than that. Like a child trying to convince her parents to get her a pony.

She was no child though and he was not her father. Perona was a brat and somehow the woman he had ended up with. Celebrating some random holiday wasn't too big a price to pay to see her happy.

She would decorate the dining hall, they would cook dinner together more fancy than usual, they would roast chestnuts and have classical music. She'd taken great care to make her proposal sound nice to him. That little detail that it required presents she'd omitted until after he'd agreed.

It was fine though, he thought, happy Perona was one of his favorites and that sneaky little maneuver also opened a lot of opportunities. Getting a gift for the woman he'd been with for well over a year, the woman he'd lived with albeit involuntarily in the beginning for well over three, could not be that hard. She was easy to please. He managed her birthdays well enough.

What he hadn't taken into account though was how busy suddenly every island seemed to be. Drum Island was a laughably small island, and even more laughable kingdom. The only reason it had suddenly become famous was Roronoa's little reindeer friend. And now suddenly everyone seemed elated to celebrate that one holiday they had.

It was a veritable feast for commercialism and he shook his head after passing the third shop window advertising a female elf costume that most certainly had nothing to do with Drum Island's tradition. It was not unlike the plethora of costumes shops would try to sell around Perona's most favorite holiday. Ridiculous. And while it most certainly looks good on her it most certainly did not fit the criteria. _Extra cute_ . Her present was supposed to be _extra cute._ She'd only reminded him about six times. _The very cutest._

At the fourth shop with yet another slutty elf outfit he was beginning to muse whether Roronoa had left some of his bad sense of direction with him when he'd left a year ago. He turned from the main road and found a tiny toy store nestled in the small ally. This. This had to have _something_.

A small bell chimed over the door as he entered and as soon as he passed the doorstep and rose to his full height he found himself in what Perona would call paradise. Offensively pink. Ah, no, skulls were missing for paradise but he probably made up for it. He stood out in this sea of fluff like a dead tree in a stream. Even while incognito.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

He turned to the young woman, clothed in pink from head to toe and no black, no bats, no skulls to offset the nauseating sweetness.

"I'm in search for the _very cutest gift of all,"_ he explained and her eyes lit up and immediately darted to a gigantic Bear plushy.

"Well Sir, if your daughter doesn't like this, I don't know what she-"

This was the wrong shop.

¯*-_-*¯*-_-*¯*-_-*¯*-_-*¯*-_-*¯

Wine was stupid. How on earth was she supposed to buy wine for a man like Mihawk? She wasn't was the simple answer. But what could she possibly buy for him? The man didn't want anything.

"Maybe you'd be interested in this, Miss?" the owner of the winery asked handing her a bottle from a cask. "It is very rich, and full of flavor, if your man is a wine lover this will make him fall for you all over again."

That was something. At least? They could-

They could fucking nothing! "Are you serious?" she screamed "Ten-thousand berry? Who do you think I am? Do you want a kidney, too?"

No, buying wine was a mistake. She didn't know anything about wine and that guy could sell her sewage water and she wouldn't be the wiser. No actually, when she thought about it, she'd already given more than enough. She'd stayed with him. She could have left with Zoro but she'd come back, giving him company. And she knew for a fact, that her company was the best of all. Yes. Actually, she was the best gift he could ever wish for.

Wasn't there a shop that had a super cute outfit on the way here?

[ ](https://twitter.com/Shinjinou1/status/1342930634428309508?s=19)

**Author's Note:**

> Click the image for the unblurred version on Twitter!  
> Thanks to Inu for beta reading. Does it feel unfinished? What's with the elf costumes??? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what's with that second series it's part of?


End file.
